Telekinesis Obsession
by Hosho-Super-Star
Summary: Aniani has the gift of Telekinesis. After helping a helpless animal using this power, she soon finds herself in a whole world of trouble. Will she get out of it unharmed? Or will she be scarred for life? A birthday present for my awesome friend Snow-chan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the midst of autumn and multi-coloured leaves cascaded down onto the pavement as people walked through the town. None of them seemed to take in the beauty that was all around them. Well, that wasn't strictly true. There was one girl who gazed around her at all the wonder that this season seemed to bring with it.

She walked around as if in a daydream, though every now and again would kick the fallen leaves, scattering them in all directions, and watched them fall back down to the ground once more as she sat on the park bench, watching as the sun began to set in her quaint little town.

Her brother had always told her to be careful and come home before it got too late, but since her home was only a five minute walk away, she felt like she didn't need to rush and just looked around from her seat.

To her, it was weird, there were so many people around and not one of them knew the truth about her, not one of them felt like they were in any danger when they were around her at all. In her previous home, it was a lot different, though she quickly shook her head, not wanting to remember that now. Not when she had a brand new life in a new home that she loved.

Whilst in thought, she heard a meowing sound from a little way away, and being the girl she was, quickly turned around, following the noise. Upon doing this, she discovered a small kitten latched to a tree branch, looking too scared to come down on its own.

This caused the girl to feel sympathetic, wanting to help the kitten out of the situation that it had gotten itself into, and so looked around to make sure that there was no one there to see what she did next.

After making sure that there was no one around, the girl slowly lifted her left hand up towards the tree, and a pale green light began to form around the small kitten, though it didn't seem to notice what was going on until it felt itself being lifted up into the air, causing the feline to panic slightly, until the girl released the telekinetic power that she had used, letting the kitty drop into her arms

"There you are, little kitty. Please try and stay safe from now on." The girl said, placing her new furry friend down on the ground before turning to walk away, but then noticed that the animal was following her.

"You wanna come home with me?" She asked, -knowing that the baby cat didn't have a collar so didn't belong to anyone- and listened to the bundle of fur meow and come closer to her so that it as close enough for the girl to lift it into her arms

"Right, well, I guess we should get home."

With that said, the girl began to make her way towards her home, where her new found pet would be living from that day on, all the while not noticing the shadowed figure watching her as she left.

 **(Author's note: Sorry it's so short, I had thought this chapter would have been a bit longer, but there's more chapters still to come, so I hope you won't be disapointed. Anyway, Happy birthday Snow-chan :) Have a better day than I did for my birthday :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After arriving back at her home, the girl switched the light on and set the kitten down, who began to explore it's new surroundings, making the girl smile whilst picking up a note that had been left on the table.

 _ **Aniani,**_

 _ **Been called into work because they didn't have enough staff members to deal with the amount of customers they have**_

 _ **I'll be home soon.**_

 _ **Your big brother.**_

Aniani smiled again, though this time somewhat sadly. Although she would never admit it, she hated that her brother had to work so much. What with her living away from her parents, her brother was the only source of company she had, due to her not starting school until the next few weeks. She knew that she was being selfish, but she couldn't help the fact that she felt lonely.

She decided to take her mind of that fact by doing something else, so went directly towards the kitchen and looked in the cupboard in search of something for her new pet to eat. There wasn't much in at the moment, because of the grocery shopping not being done yet, but thankfully Aniani found a can of tuna.

"That should do." The girl said to no one in particular before taking the can out of the cupboard, opening it and emptying the contents onto a saucer.

"Here kitty kitty!"

Upon being called, the kitten made it's way into the kitchen and straight towards the food that Aniani had layed out for it, eating it happily, making Aniani happy watching the adorble scene displayed in front of her

Then something strange happened.

All the lights in her home turned off at exactly the same time, making Aniani jump with fright because of how suddenly it had happened.

Despite this, she composed herself and walked slowly out of the kitchen towards the fusebox, figuring that was why the lights went out.

It was.

Aniani simply sighed, and went to turn the lights back on. But as she did she heard a sound that frightened her.

Footsteps.

As soon as she heard them, Aniani spun round, and grabbed an umbrella that had been lying on the ground near her and causiously stepped forward.

"I know your in here! Show yourself!" She called bravely, before hearing more footsteps from behind her and so spun on her heal once more.

But there was no one there.

Aniani didn't like this. She hated it. She wanted to leave the house right there and then and find her brother. He'd protect her.

Unfortunately, this mysterious person had other ideas

As soon as Aniani made a dash for the door, she felt an arm wrap round her neck tightly, so it felt like she couldn't breath. The imense shock of what was happening caused the girl to drop her weapon and freeze in fear, as she felt a cloth being pressed over her mouth and nose before her whole world faded to nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aniani had no idea what was going on when she woke up. The last thing she remembered was feeding her new kitten in the apartment that she and her brother shared together, and then nothing else. Now she was somewhere unknown. Filled with a mixture of nausea and drowsiness, which wouldn't go away no matter how much she tried to repress it. Everything around her was pitch black; even trying to see her own body was an impossible task. The only thing she knew for certain without having to look was that her hands had been bound behind her back by what she could only assume was a rope. She didn't know why it was so dark, only that if she wanted to at least have an idea of what was going on around her, she had to use her ears and listen for even the slightest noise.

But even doing that didn't answer the large amount of questions that left her mind reeling. Like why was she here for starters? Who had kidnapped her? And most importantly, what was so important that she had to be brought to wherever this was in such a drastic manner?

She kept going over these questions again and again for quite sometime, but was soon pulled away from them by the sound of a door being opened close by and then footsteps that seemed to be coming towards her.

"So you're finally awake." Came a male voice just moments after the footsteps came to a halt.

Aniani tried to be as calm as she possibly could, but the fear that came with the unknown situation was becoming too much to bare and she soon found herself attempting to pull her hands free from their restraints.

"It's no use struggling, you're just wasting energy. But maybe there's a way to relieve your panic."

After saying this, the owner of the voice must have done something to bring the teenage girl's sight back, because after another moment passed by, a sudden bright flash of light that forced Aniani to close her eyes momentarily.

Upon opening them again, Aniani saw a tall man stood before her, with a look of accomplishment painted across his face. Studying him, she saw that the man looked like he was in his late twenties. He had dark brown hair and wore a pair of glasses on his face. Aniani also saw that the man was wearing what looked like a lab coat which gave her the impression that she was in some kind of laboratory. However, she knew that she couldn't know that for definite without further information and that was something she was going to get.

"Who are you?" She asked the man, trying her best to not sound scared as she heard the man's answer.

"Now why on earth would I tell you that? If I do that and you somehow manage to escape then I'm only putting myself in jeopardy. No, no, no. That's not going to happen. I'm just after one thing."

"And what's that?"

"What else? I want that nifty little power you possess" The man revealed.

"What makes you think I'm gonna give it too you?" Its the power I inherited from my mom and you're not about to take it away from me!" Aniani stated outright, suddenly finding herself going on the offensive. She cherished her telekinetic power no matter how much pain it had caused her, and she certainly didn't want some crazed man taking it away from her.

Sadly, the man didn't seem fazed by this at all. All he did was give Aniani a shrug of his shoulders before turning and walking away, saying one last thing before he left her alone once more.

"You'll soon see you can do nothing to stop me from gaining what I want."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aniani had been left in the dark for who knows how long after that. Her mind was still reeling from what that strange man wanted from her. Her power of telekinesis. Why in the world would he want that? It had caused her nothing but pain back when she lived in her previous home. Though come to think of it, how did this man even know about her power? She had never used it outside the house from what she could recall, what with being at school the whole time and was always back at the house straight after that.

Though upon going over the incident in her mind, Aniani realized that there was one time that she had let her guard down. One time that this man could have seen her use her gift: when she had rescued the kitten back at the park. How could she have been so careless to use her power outside like that? Who knows what could happen to her now because of it. Sure, he said that he wanted her power. But what would he do to her after he had obtained it?

Hold her hostage? Torture her? Kill her?

She knew the possibilities were endless, and just thinking about them was enough to scare her even more than she already was. She didn't want to feel like this. She just wanted to go home. To the place that she felt safest. But what she had to do to get there wasn't as clear.

The last time she was in trouble, her brother Shin rescued her and protected her until she was safely out of harms way. However that was back when they were little kids. Not only that, but her brother wasn't even there with her. Even if he was, Aniani doubted he'd be much help. After all, he'd probably have no idea what was going on either.

No. She couldn't rely on her brother to rescue her. She had to escape on her own, before it was too late for her to do so. So she struggled again, trying to loosen the rope that was tightly binding her hands together, with no successful result.

'That didn't work... But what else can I do...?' Aniani thought, knowing that what she had just tried was only rubbing her skin to a raw state and nothing else.

She had to remain calm. If she was panicked and frightened then no good idea would come to her. So she took a few deep breaths. Then began to think of a way to escape all over again.

Then, she realised something. The biggest and best way for her to free herself. The thing this crazed man was after. Her power of telekinesis. Sure, she hadn't used it very often and still didn't want too. But it seemed to be the only way she could think of for her to escape, and she didn't know how much time she had left until her kidnappers came back.

So, closing her eyes, Aniani began to concentrate. This was a lot harder for her given the situation and not being able to see the ropes that were tying her hands behind her back. Though, never the less, she continued. Doing so enabled her power to activate; forcing the rope to glow in the same pale green colour the kitten had around it when Aniani first saved it, and as if by magic, the binds were unravelling themselves to release her from their hold.

'It worked!' Aniani thought happily as she tugged her hands out from the loosened ropes and stood up. The thought of freedom too good to resist.

However, as she made her way to the door, it unlocked. Signalling that someone was entering the room. But who? Okay, well to Aniani it didn't matter. All that mattered to her was getting away from this place and going home. But if she was caught then she'd be back where she started; back in restraints and the next time it may be even worse. So, she did the only thing she could think of in such short notice. She used her telekinesis on the person who had entered, sending them back against the wall, knocking them out cold.

Aniani took that as her chance to escape, bolting for the exit. If only she knew where the exit was. Turn after turn with no luck and soon Aniani found herself lost. Not only that, she heard the repetitive sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to her destination.

Panic began to set in now as the young girl looked around herself, looking for somewhere that could lead her to safety. But the more she looked, the more tears appeared in her eyes as she started to think that she had no chance of escape what so ever.

She anxiously waited for the inevitable, closing her eyes as the footsteps came closer... and closer... and closer until it was so close that she was sure she would've been found. Though that didn't seem to be the case.

Curious as to why that was, Aniani let her eyes slide open once more. Only to see that she was high in the air -closer to the ceiling than the ground-. Upon seeing this, the girl began to panic, though before she could scream and struggle a hand covering her mouth stopped her. Though it wasn't like what happened when she was back at the house. Unlike last time, whoever it was didn't seem to have a malicious intent. In fact, it seemed more like this person was trying to help. Even more so when she heard their voice.

"Please stay still and quiet or they'll find you. Don't worry, I'm gonna help you escape from here."

Wondering how this person was going to achieve that, Aniani suddenly felt like she was falling. All her surroundings seemed to merge together in a streak of multi-coloured mass and before she knew it she was stood outside some house she seemed unfamiliar with but away from the danger she had been in for the time being.


End file.
